Retailers and manufacturers frequently sponsor promotions that involve discounts, prizes, limited stock product distribution, etc. These programs are central to marketing efforts by the retailers and manufacturers to incent consumers to make specific purchases, visit particular retail locations, etc. Many of these promotions rely on paper coupons to serve as the proof that a consumer is entitled to receive the afore-mentioned promotion. With the advent of the Internet and mobile technology, many paper-based promotions are transitioning to digital systems where the coupons related to the promotions are generated digitally.